Plants Vs Dinosaur
by Emily E
Summary: Sequel to "Dinosaur Story". The plants get a surprise visit from Barney the dinosaur, who takes them to ancient Egypt to learn about the ancient Egyptians. Squash upsets Barney, causing him to morph into a giant zombie dinosaur. Will the plants be able to defeat Barney before they become his healthy meal?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. Then again, who'd want to own Barney?**

In was yet another ordinary day, only this time it was an ordinary day at Crazy Dave's house. The plants were all bored and did not know what to do. Bonk Choy was practicing his punching skills on Wall-nut, Squash was busy mumbling to himself about how his life sucks, while Peashooter and Sunflower make out behind him, and the rest of the plants were just tired out their minds.

"I know!" suggested Repeater. "Why don't we go battle zombies?"

"We already did that," said Doom Shroom. "All the zombies are dead now. We killed them all."

"Oh," said the disappointed Repeater. He loved killing zombies.

"Maybe we should ask the Imitator if he knows what we should do," recommended Iceberg Lettuce.

"You ice-for-brains!" snapped Squash. "Imitator can't talk! He's a mime!"

"Well, you don't need to use your outside voice."

"We ARE outside, you imbecile!"

"Guys, stop arguing!" shouted Jalapeno. "I see a zombie in the background! And it's a new one!"

The plants all gasp. A purple reptilian creature stood on the other side of the lawn. He had a sappy smiling face and a green underbelly.

"ZOMBIE!" screamed all the plants. Everyone began attacking the creature. Of course, everyone except Peashooter and Sunflower, who were still making out with each other.

"Stop!" pleaded the creature. "I'm not a zombie!"

The plants stopped.

"Then who are you?" asked Lightning Reed.

"My name is Barney the dinosaur! Hee, hee! I wanna be your friend!"

"Oh, great," groaned Squash. "I remember this guy from my childhood. Hated him."

"I loved him when I was a kid," admitted Torchwood. "Couldn't stand him as a teenager."

"Can we kill this guy already?" Repeater was just about ready to shoot him.

"But if you kill me, then we won't get to do all the fun things together!"

"But I don't want to do fun things," complained Squash. "I wanna murder zombies!"

"There is a thing about murdering zombies," Barney responded. "Is that it involves working together! That reminds me of a song about working together. Want me to sing it?"

"No!" shouted the plants.

"Well, no wonder you refuse to hear my songs. You all seem like an unhappy group of vegetables. Maybe you all need a hug. You!"

He pointed to Doom Shroom.

"Excuse me?"

"You look like you could use a big hug!" Barney opened his arms wide. "Want one?"

"Sure," replied the exploding mushroom. "If you want me to detonate in your ugly face."

"Ooooo!" said Barney. "That's sounds like fun! You know what else is fun? Learning new things! In fact, let's all go to ancient Egypt right now and learn about the ancient Egyptians. Here we go!" Barney began spinning around and around really fast.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," moaned Lightning Reed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so I decided to continue this, since this story barely took any effort to write. Just to warn you, this chapter contains plant blood, strong language (censored because I don't enjoy typing swear words), and also Barney singing. YOU BEEN WARN!**

In the blink of an eye, the plants were all transported to a place with lots of sand and pyramids.

"Where the heck are we?" wondered Torchwood.

"Why, you're in ancient Egypt!" Barney gleefully replied. "Now we can do fun things like build sand castles and make pottery."

"I rather fall into a pit of hungry rabbits," muttered Squash.

"That reminds me of a magic trick I know! Wanna see it?"

"No!" yelled the plants.

"Okay!" shouted Barney. Out of nowhere, Barney took out a hat. He placed his hand into the hat and pulled out a rabbit.

"Ta-da!" Barney exclaimed.

"AHHHH!" the plants screamed. They all cowered in fear.

"What's wrong?"

"We are terribly afraid of rabbits," Lightning Reed admitted.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE RABBITS EAT PLANTS, YOU DUMB NEWT!" yelled Squash.

"Oh, you guys don't know that." Barney, being the stupid dinosaur he is, placed the rabbit on the sand. The plants all screamed and huddled each other as the rabbit hopped up to them. Suddenly, the rabbit screeched, jumped up and began attacking Wall-nut.

"Ahhh!" cried Wall-nut. "He's eating me! Kill it!"

Repeater shot the rabbit twice, killing it instantly. Wall-nut was pretty much okay, with only a little blood dripping down his face.

"That was close," sighed Wall-nut. He noticed the blood. "Oh, great. Now I'm bleeding."

"That's not a problem," stated Barney. "I can help you get better!"

"You're gonna take me to a hospital?"

"No! I'm gonna sing a song!" Barney chuckled idiotically. "A song will make everything A-Okay! Ready?" He began singing very annoyingly.

When you have a wound on your head and your scalp's turning red

Whataya do? You sing a song!

When you are in pain from the sore on your brain

Whataya do? You sing a song!

Singing makes your problems go away

That's what I teach kids everyday

So don't get a doctor, you won't be needing one

'Cause singing will help get their job done!

"SHUT THE **** UP!" screamed Squash. He was getting so sick and tired of Barney that he decided to just let loose with his anger. "Everything was going smoothly until you had to show up! I hate you! Everyone hates you, you obnoxious ****! So why don't you just shut up, and LEAVE US THE **** ALONE!"

Barney was hurt by Squash's yelling. Tears started to form in his eyes. In a matter of moments, the purple dinosaur broke down sobbing.

"Nice going," Torchwood assured Squash. "You just made him cry."

"Boo hoo," Squash sneered derisively. "Be glad he ain't singing."

Just then, Barney began growling. Those growls turned into roars. Barney was growing to the size of a building. His teeth sharpened and his scales turned a sickly green color. Barney apparently morphed into a giant zombie dinosaur.

"Oh, crud!" exclaimed the plants. Everyone tried attacking the monster using their powers. Of course, Peashooter and Sunflower were still too busy making out to help their friends. It was up to the rest. Unfortunately, Barney was too powerful. The monster roared. He reached down to grab Wall-nut with his razor-sharp talons and lift him up.

"Avenge me!" Wall-nut cried to his friends. With one gulp, Barney ate the sentient nut. He roared very loudly, hurting the plants' ears.

"Wall-nut!" cried out Repeater. Devastated that his best friend had been eaten, Repeater finally snapped. "That's it! We are killing this monster once and for all! Even if that means sacrificing our lives!"

"But he's too strong!" cried Iceberg Lettuce. "We'll never defeat him!"

"Yes, we can. With a little help from one of our friends."

Who was this friend that was able to help the plants defeat the purple beast? Will he prevail? What will even happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Crazy Dave's house in the present day, a taxi was pulling up along the driveway. The door opened and out stepped a purple plant that resembled a Venus flytrap carrying a suitcase in each leaf. It was Chomper. Apparently he was just returning home from Hollywood.

"Guys! I'm back from my audition for the Little Shop of Horrors remake!"

Confusion swept over Chomper like a flood. For some reason he was all alone.

"Guys?" he scratched his head. "Squash? Torchwood? Lightning Reed? Anyone? Where did everybody go?"

Chomper found a note lying on the grass beside him. He picked it up. The spelling and handwriting was terrible, but still readable like a 5-year-old's work. Chomper read it out loud for no purpose other than for the audience to hear it.

"'Dear whoever's reading this and wondering where we are. Me and my friends have gone to Egypt to learn about the ancient Egyptians, just so you know. We're going to have lots of fun! Love, Barney the dinosaur.' Oh no! My friends were kidnapped by a deranged reptile! I've gotta help them!"

Just then, an electronic voice emitted behind Chomper. It was Penny.

"Greetings, Chomper," she droned. "Would you like a taco?"

"I can't right now, Penny," Chomper told the vehicle. "A psychopath kidnapped my friends and took them to ancient Egypt and I have to save them. You can travel back in time, right?"

"Affirmative," replied Penny. "I can travel to Egypt, the Middle Ages, and even the future. You said you wanted to go to Egypt, correct?"

"Yes," Chomper responded.

"Very well. To Egypt we shall go."

With a flash of blue light, Penny and Chomper teleported to ancient Egypt. Chomper then saw his friends being attacked by a giant zombie Barney. Chomper gasped.

"My friends! And they're fighting a…zombie T-Rex? Hey, Penny. You stay here while I help my friends."

"Okay," Penny answered.

Chomper ran in the battle field and waved to his friends.

"Guys!" he called out.

"Chomper!" Repeater called back. "You gotta help us!"

"How?" asked Chomper. "He's too big for me to swallow, and that is pretty much the only ability I have."

"Then what should we do?" asked Repeater.

"Here, Chomper!" said Torchwood. "Take this!"

Torchwood tossed Chomper a bag of plant food. Chomper tore open the bag and ate it. Suddenly, Chomper grew into a super plant, bigger than Barney himself. He roared loudly. With one breath, Chomper breathed fire on Barney causing Barney to disintegrate into ash. After finally defeating the monster, Chomper returned to his normal size. The plants all cheered and saluted Chomper for his brave accomplishment. Smiling, Chomper approached the pile of ash where Barney was.

"Now to see who this monster really is."

Chomper shoved his leaf into the pile and pulled out a zombie with an enormous brain wearing a lab coat. The plants gasped.

"DR. ZOMBOSS?"

"Zoinks!" exclaimed Iceberg Lettuce.

"Yes, it is I, Dr. Zomboss. The most intelligent and evil zombie on the planet. I have disguised myself as this foul creature to lure you into my trap."

"And yet you failed," grunted Squash.

"Indeed," replied Zomboss. "And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling plants and that time machine van of yours.

"All right," said Repeater. "Can somebody please tell the author to can it with the pop culture references?"

Zomboss finally stood up.

"Now that I've got you right where I want you…"

He holds out a ray gun and aims it at the plants.

"It's time to finish all of you!"

Repeater shoots the villain.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

The plants begin attacking Zomboss.

"No! Stop! Noooooo!"

Dr. Zomboss was finally killed. The plants all sighed with relief.

"Well," Chomper said. "I suppose the moral of the story is to never trust children's show characters."

"No," corrected Squash. "The moral of the story is never let a teenager be in charge of one of our fanfictions. Now let's go home before some fictional character cameo appears out of nowhere."

"Good morning!" Greeted Uncle Grandpa, as he was riding on a flying live-action tiger.

"OH DEAR MOTHER NATURE."

The End…or is it?

**P.S. I don't like Uncle Grandpa.**


End file.
